Love's Finally Found
by DarkHairedMaiden
Summary: Ok so this is my first story. I wrote it a while ago and I'm rewriting it alittle. So be kind, please. It's your average day when Roxtan and Marguerite finally realize that they love each other. Marguerite can't bring herself to saying I love you!


It was a morning like any other morning. There was nothing special that was supposed to happen today on the plateau. As the sun rose and slowly shined into the tree house, Marguerite was awoken by the gentle rays of the sun.

Marguerite laid there for a few moments trying to remember why she felt so happy. Then she heard a quite moan next to her. With a smile beginning to form on her face as she remembered the night before, she rolled over and stared at the sleeping face of her beloved.

Marguerite sat there for a few moments just studying Roxtan's face. She loved how peaceful he looked while he was sleeping. She reached her hand up to his face and slowly traced her fingers along his strong jaw line. Seeing how he was slightly awakened by this. She began to trace her fingers down his nose until Roxtan opened his eyes.

Roxtan looked at Marguerite with so much love in his eyes it made her tummy fill with butterflies. Marguerite came to realize that the only time she has ever felt this way was when she was with Roxtan. He slowly leaned forward and lightly kissed Marguerite on her nose, making her giggle ever so slightly. He pulled back just far enough so he could look into her eyes and he whispered, "I love you."

Marguerite's heart skipped a beat. She thought to herself, 'He finally said it, I knew he loved me. I love him to, but I should I say it back. He knows most of my past, but not all of it. Could he really ever love me knowing all of these things about me. Should I let him in?'

"Roxtan you know how I feel about you, but..." Marguerite replied. Roxtan stopped her before she could say anything else, "No buts, I don't want to hear it. Let me love you, its all I want. I know about your pass..."

"But you don't know everything. I know how I feel about you, I just can't bring myself to say it just yet. I will someday...I'm just not ready. Can you take that as an answer for now," she quietly responded. Tears started to fill her eyes.

Roxtan whipped a tear from her cheek, "I can take that for an answer." He pushed a long black curl that was now hanging in her face, out of the way and he leaned in and kissed her nose again.

"Thank you," she whispered. Marguerite raise her head up just enough to let her lips touch his.

Roxtan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in and deepened the kiss. Feeling how Roxtan responded to her kiss she let her hands wonder up to his dark silky hair. Running her fingers through his hair, she pulled him closer opening herself up to him. Roxtan's hands started to travel down her sides feeling everyone of her curves.

Marguerite pulled away slightly and playfully licked Roxtan's lips, making it very clear that she was in a very playful mood. Understanding this, Roxtan push Marguerite onto her back and he positioned himself over the top of her. Roxtan's lips met with Marguerite's.

A few minutes later Finn came running into Marguerite's room shouting, "Are you ever going to get up? Breakfast has been ready for a while now and no one seems to know where Roxtan is..." Realizing what she had just walked in on she covered her face with her hands. As Finn was doing this Marguerite and Roxtan fixed themselves and covered up with the blanket and Marguerite says, "Good morning Finn."

Finn's face turns a very interesting shade of red as she turns around and runs back out the door and back to the others.

Still with a shocked look on her face Finn sat down and the table and just stared at her empty plate. Veronica and Malone, who have been flirting all morning as they made breakfast, stopped talking and they both stared at Finn.

"What's wrong," they both quickly said at the same time.

"Gross..." this was the only word that Finn could get out at the moment.

"Finn what happened?" Veronica asked now getting a little worried. 'What could have made Finn react like this? She can stare a T-Rex in face and not break a sweat,' she thought.

"I...just...saw," Finn finality started to speak, "I walked in on..." Finn never got to finish her sentence.


End file.
